After The Rain, A Bloody Rainbow
by AoiHyou
Summary: [Discontinued] The rain pounded the ground, washing away any evidence of the past. Yet, it left a clean place for the future to begin... Kagome dies? And she's found by...? R&R Onegai ^^
1. Never Die, Damnable Truth

"After The Rain, A Bloody Rainbow"  
  
Chapter One: Never Die, Damnable Truth  
  
"The rain had passed and all was washed away. Yet, beneath the cover, was something more magnificent than before. All that had to be done was scrub away the mud. The rain had done the rest..."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Only my Original Characters are of my work. I do not claim any rights to the show. Plagiarism is not tolerated. All other standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Warning: May be violence, harsh language, and spoilers. All other standard disclaimers apply.  
  
**A/n: My first Inuyasha fic. *_* Just don't set Fluffy on me. (No flames either... onegai?) Yes, there may be (as in... there will be) OOC ness.  
  
Key-  
..:Blah:..= Thoughts  
  
  
It was a battle that even the hells would be proud of.  
  
Blood splattered and stained the place in a violent and somehow erotic way.  
  
And yet, the rain kept washing it away, creating a pinkish blanket of eerie elegance.  
  
Water pounded on the muddy and bloodied earth like a stampede and blocked out all sound except yelling and the clanging of weapons.  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA! GET READY!" Miroku opened his kazaana, water draining in like the Nile, ready to give the miko the cue.  
  
"GOOD LUCK KAGOME-CHAN!!" Sango swung Hiraikotsu at an apposing minor demon, trying to clear danger for the concentrating girl. Kirara ran around her master, mauling the deadly enemies.  
  
She couldn't miss.  
  
..:Please please PLEASE if there is a God...:..  
  
The miko breathed in, water dampening her lips and drawing into her mouth at the movement. She steadied her bow as much as possible, hoping that the arrow would find it's way somehow.  
  
Miroku watched through the drizzling rain, eyes squinted, the main battle raged on. His job was to clear as much rain from Kagome's path as possible, to ensure the best for the miko's arrow.  
  
He breathed in, strained, as immeasurable amounts of water pulled into his hand.   
  
..:At least I'm better off than *him*.:..  
  
Thought the houshi, as he watched the hanhyou battle the real cause of all of their problems.  
  
Another one of Naraku's 'lesser parts'.  
  
This time, a water demon. A water demon that spit out more water demons.   
  
It was frustrating to watch as Tetsaiga just cut liquid, and the demon didn't even pale a shade, simply letting his liquid body reform, a smirk plastered on his face. Unlike the minor water demons, the weapons didn't destroy him or reduce him to a puddle. He just kept coming back.  
  
"You can't even TOUCH me with your weapons, much less KILL me! FOOLS!" It laughed arrogantly, as all evil demons did. Miroku growled slightly. Inuyasha was obviously not having any luck. Tetsaiga practically did no damage and the water demon's attacks were getting the better of the worn and battered hanhyou.  
  
..:Just a bit longer, my friend.:..  
  
He had to wait until they had a clear shot. It felt like eternity as he waited, water weighing him down further. He glanced over at Sango, relieved that she and Kirara were able to hold off the smaller water demons.  
  
Suddenly, as if that 'Moses' person Kagome-sama had told him about (something about a religion other than Buddha.) had once again cut the ocean, the path was clear.  
  
"NOW KAGOME-SAMA! NOW!!!" The miko's eyes gleamed in a way that sent a shiver up his spine. He noticed that the reason they had a clear shot was because their hanhyou companion had hit the ground with a sickening 'thump'. The bow glowed an icy blue and sped off like venom. With pretty much the same results.  
  
"What the---" The water demon screeched in an enraged way as the arrow hit him. He looked down but his expression revealed no weakening.   
  
Thankfully, it was a bluff. The smaller water demons fell into pools of water around the taigiya and fire cat. Proof of their victory. He no longer had power to control his minions.  
  
..:Hn, scared now, huh?:.. Miroku thought, grimacing as the rain continued. He watched the water demon smugly as it was 'purified'.  
  
"Please-Don't-MOVE!" Said Kagome, as always, as she aimed again.  
  
Sango watched, a smile painted on her face in a malicious way as she watched their torturer glare at the miko.  
  
But not all went as planned.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH RIDICULING THE GREAT ENSUI!!!" (Yea, that's his name) With his last strength, the devilish water demon lunged at the miko.  
  
"EH?!" She screamed out in surprise as the demon began to run towards her as it started die off in effects of being purified.  
  
Miroku noticed what was happening.   
  
The lesser water demons had become mere puddles when they died. Ensui was far larger and would no doubt create a flood or tidal wave.   
  
He was going to drown her.  
  
"KAGOME SAMA!!!" The demon raged towards her, not caring of hitting the others and leaving them behind him safely, only aiming, blind with rage, towards the one that had humiliated him.  
  
"I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME, PRIESTESS! YOU SHALL PAY!!" He was falling apart, water trailing behind him like rivers.   
  
Kagome screamed, knowing that running would not get her out of this mess.   
  
It was going to drown her. Kill her.  
  
She looked over at her friends and smiled grimly.  
  
..:At least they will be okay.:..  
  
It would only hit her and anything behind her. Not her friends. Not Inuyasha...  
  
..:Inuyasha...:..  
  
Despaired tears replaced screams, mingling with the raindrops.  
  
..:Inuyasha...:..  
  
(Spoiler warning! VV)  
Why did his name always come to her lips? He had rejected her! He had told her of his love for Kikyo and rejected her quite plainly. But why did his face always float up on top of her jumbled thoughts?  
  
How did she feel so calm in the face of death, just because she knew he was okay?  
  
..:I am a fool. She thought bitterly.:..  
  
..:So this is how Kikyo felt...:..  
  
She gritted her teeth as she thought of the infuriating cause of all her romantic problems.  
  
Her rationality and 'nice ways' were pushed aside as her real feelings reared up.  
  
Anger replaced sadness.  
  
..:I'm dying for him?! DYING?!:..  
  
Calms as she was, she was not accepting.  
  
..:So what if I love him?! Is that something to die for? I mean, it's not like I asked to be a reincarnation of that BITCH (A/n: And the truth is revealed...Kagome DOES swear.)and I don't see how it's fair that he dies when he's OLDER than me and I have so much more to fucking live for!!!:.. (A/n: My my, where did that come from?)  
  
The others watched in horror as the seemingly impassive teen was engulfed in water.  
  
..:If this is how I die...:..  
  
She grinned as breathe was taken from her, an insane look in her eyes as the water toppled over her.  
  
..:I guess I'll just take a few pointers from the 'Great Kikyo'.:..  
  
She grinned sarcastically.  
All that had ever known the miko, wherever they were, felt a shiver. It was as if someone had placed a curse on them all. They heard words whispered in an icy breath, a voice familiar but used in too cold a tone to be recognized.  
  
..:Never die.:..  
  
Blue eyes closed, but promising to open once more.  
  
..:Never die.:..  
  
  
  
  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha raced through the area once again, nose twitching uselessly as the rain had washed away any scent.  
  
"CALM DOWN INUYASHA!!!" Sango yelled, searching for the miko herself but knowing they should all get together and make some sort of plan as how to find her.  
  
It had been hours.  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!" He snarled, passing by her again and leaving her with a gust of wind.  
  
"INUYASHA! STOP!!" Miroku dashed after him, hitting him with his staff, "this pointless running will just tire you."   
  
"Yea, stupid! ...KAGOMEEE!!!" Shippou cried, perched on Kirara's (larger) form.  
  
"Keh! And you suppose there's a better way, houshi?" The dog demon's claws flexed.  
  
"Sleep." Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as Sango rendered him uncontious from behind with one swift blow to his neck.  
  
"You..."  
  
"Thank you, Sango..." Miroku looked down sadly at the demon. Blood was seeping through his already red haori.  
  
"Stupid mutt, doesn't even know when his body's given in..." Sango muttered, not really thinking so but finding the words spitting themselves out.  
  
"Kagome..." Hissed Inuyasha, as darkness took him.  
  
"Just rest a while, my friend..." Miroku leaned down to pick up to demon and place him on Kirara's back, "rest..."  
  
"Where is Kagome-chan, houshi-sama...?" Sango looked up cautiously as she helped Miroku put the demon on Kirara's back.  
  
"...All I can figure out is that the water washed her away."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"She is most likely..." He looked down in a frustrated way.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." They started to walk silently in the direction of Kaede's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for me!"   
  
"Shut up, child, Sesshoumaru-sama does not care for the lights of you!" Jaken replied, looking... up... at the human child with disgust.  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken but did not say a word. Though, the glare was enough to shut the ugly toad up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look! Puddles!" The dog demon looked around, slightly amused.   
  
It hadn't rained where he had been, just a mile or so away, yet this place was drenched with water.  
  
The water seemed to carry a bad aura, like one that Naraku possessed.  
  
"Rin, stay away from the puddles."   
  
"Yes sir!" She said giddily, giggling and poking Jaken to further peeve him.  
  
"Jaken, take Rin back to our camp. This place is not safe for her."  
  
"Why can't she-"  
  
"..." Jaken shut up and turned around, muttering something about human nuisances and tortured death. Rin giggled and followed Jaken.  
  
"Come back soon, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He simply nodded.  
  
"..." (A/n: Sessy says that a lot, doesn't he?) The Lord twitched his nose and lifted his head to better sense his surroundings.  
  
He smelled the foul stench of his hanhyou brother's blood and scrunched his delicate nose slightly.  
  
..:So he was here... but where is the scent of that retched wench he always drags along?:..  
  
Her scent was usually wavering around, purifying everything in a liquid motion, yet there was nothing. As if she hadn't been here or she had...  
  
"Hn." He did smell distress. From his half-brother's scent.  
  
..:So he lost the wench, eh?:.. He hypothesized.  
  
..:Well then... there should be nothing to boost his strength when I go to 'borrow' Tetsaiga...:..  
  
But there was something here. Something that haunted even his calm and honed senses.  
  
Though fainter than before, he felt the chill that had caused him to head in this direction. It had been a cursed chill, one that was accompanied by a hiss...  
  
..:Never die...:..  
  
Rin had even felt it, she had looked around and asked him.  
  
"Who is that? Rin knows her, who is it Sesshoumaru sama? Rin knows her!" He didn't reply, just started to walk in the direction of the area he stood now.   
  
He had known it too. A familiar voice.  
  
But one that seemed... forlorn.  
  
..:'Never die'... Hm...:..  
  
He was about to head back, seeing that there were no demons threatening his lands, when he sensed something.  
  
A flat but recognizable scent.  
  
..:Never die...:..  
  
It wasn't fanning around has usual, but it was there.  
  
The dog lord walked over to a secluded area of trees and bushes and ripped the offending foliage away.  
  
His eyes widened ever so slightly as he was met with the sight of a corpse.  
  
A beautiful corpse. (A/n: That sounds... o.O)  
  
He recognized the body immediately as the wench whom hung around his brother.  
  
He gazed at it quietly, wondering what was keeping him interested.  
  
Her face was as white as porcelain, even more than before as all body heat had left her.  
  
Her body was laid out carelessly, yet gracefully at the foot of a giant tree, hair spreading out around her head like a devilish halo.  
  
..:Where is that stupid hanhyou and her weak friends?:.. He wondered to himself. Here, her corpse was like a waiting feast for a passing youkai.  
  
As if replying to his thoughts, a snake youkai jumped out from the bushes and hissed at him, curling around her leg.  
  
"..." He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he soon found his claws cutting through the snake's body and lifting the miko's body in his arms, leaning her against his tail and placing her before him.  
  
"Hn..." Somehow, his hand found the hilt to Tensaiga.  
  
Somehow, he found himself cutting the grim reapers.  
  
"Mmm..." He finally snapped out of it when the now un-dead miko stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
..:...?:..He dropped her from his tail and backed away, startled by his own actions.  
  
"Ano..." He was ready to attack, even if he had been the one to revive her, if she tried any bullshit.  
  
"Who are you?" She blinked up at him, bluish gray eyes clouded with confusion.  
  
He blinked back.  
  
She didn't remember him?  
  
He stared at her. Was it normal human behavior to forget someone that had tried to kill them numerous times?  
  
"Excuse me?" She watched him with an innocent expression.  
  
"Wench, you don't remember me?"  
  
"Um..." She looked at him nervously, silently asking him 'should I?'   
  
He watched her for a moment, then spoke, knowing this would clear everything up.  
  
"How about 'Inuyasha'?" He despised speaking his filthy half brother's name, but he knew this should snap her back to reality.  
  
"Who?" She blinked again.  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued  
  
Aoi: How was it?? Did it suck beyond belief?? .  
  
R&R ONEGAI! NO FLAMES! ^^ 


	2. Nightmares and Reality

"After The Rain, A Bloody Rainbow"  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Nightmares and Reality  
  
  
  
"And as the storm left, a trail of devastation followed. Animals died and drowned, the sodden ground took them like a black hole. Yet, where some ceased to breath, others started their journey into life. Plants flourished on the dead to start a new era."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Only my Original Characters are of my work. I do not claim any rights to the show. Plagiarism is not tolerated. All other standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Warning: May be violence, harsh language, and spoilers. All other standard warnings apply.  
  
  
  
**A/n: My first Inuyasha fic. *_* Just don't set Fluffy on me. (No flames either... onegai?) Yes, there may be (as in... there will be) OOC ness.  
  
  
  
**-Blah-= Thoughts or memories.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind blew, causing silver hair to flicker in the moonlight. It was already night and the moon was starting to peek out of the sky.  
  
  
  
Leaves danced overhead, whistling against the empty sky.  
  
  
  
It was silent. Water was still drying and the area was still from lack of life.  
  
  
  
And in a secluded area of branches, two beings sat. One in deep slumber, the other watching, thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was quite peculiar.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the girl he had just revived sleep. She had uttered a few incoherent questions, but exhaustion had pushed her into her current state.  
  
  
  
He was puzzled.  
  
  
  
Tensaiga was a healing sword. When it revived someone, they stayed in their former state or even improved. Rin had regained her ability to speak. The katana could purify some things.  
  
  
  
Yet why had it had such a reverse effect on this human?  
  
  
  
If it was a healing sword, why had it caused her to draw a blank on her memory?  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Wench, you don't remember me?"  
  
  
  
"Um..."  
  
  
  
"How about 'Inuyasha'?"  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
He could have sworn this bitch was in love with his filthy hanyou sibling. He had laughed down (not literally, he doesn't laugh... heh. Not yet) on it when she tried to protect him during their battles.  
  
  
  
It was amusing to think that this wench had done him more damage than Inuyasha in some battles.  
  
  
  
And yet, here she was, with no idea who he was.  
  
  
  
So perhaps love wasn't as strong as the human had thought. Sesshoumaru smirked. (A/n: Scary...)  
  
  
  
He had noticed her scent change over time. When he had first met her, it was clear and caring. Then it became desiring, and her gaze as she watched Inuyasha had been enough to make him want to kill her. And then it was dark. A depressive scent that was covered and almost undetectable by even his sensitive nose. No doubt his pathetic half brother hadn't noticed it.  
  
  
  
He looked down at her again. Her chest was moving gently, breathing calmly and evenly. Her face was pale as always and he knew that hauntingly beautiful eyes... wait, where the hell had that come from? He shook his head.  
  
  
  
-I'm going crazy... Hn. She must be some sub species like Rin is.- He had convinced himself that Rin was probably some mix of human and better. He told himself that he only cared about her because... well, he hadn't figured that part out yet. But this wench was probably the same 'species'. (A/n: Denial at the peak)  
  
  
  
She murmured something in her sleep, his sensitive ears caught the words.  
  
  
  
"I will not... in vain..." Somehow, her words set his hackles on edge. His hair stood on end ever so slightly. He had only caught part of the sentence.  
  
  
  
In vain?  
  
  
  
-Never die...-  
  
  
  
He shook his head again and drew his attention to the stars.  
  
  
  
It was a new moon.**  
  
  
  
"Well, Inuyasha won't be bothering me then..." He had already noticed his hanyou brother was alive and was hoping he wouldn't have to fight him in his current position.  
  
  
  
And that position was that he had to get back to Rin (oh, and Jaken, him too) soon or she (errr they) would get worried. And he didn't plan on dragging Rin in danger by having his brother follow him.  
  
  
  
"The fates are with me, I suppose..."  
  
  
  
He looked down at the slumbering beauty ningen. His eyes lingering on where her eyes would be shining brightly if she had been awake. He picked her up lightly and instead of throwing her over his shoulder as he usually did with others, he picked her up in both arms and started to leave.  
  
  
  
He shook his head for the umpteenth time that night at his own actions.  
  
(A/n: He picked her up bridal style ^_~)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU KNOCK MY OUT YOU JERK!" Black haired Inuyasha was growling and holding Miroku by the neck. Sango was watching him in a somewhat amused fashion.  
  
  
  
"You were wearing yourself out to death, Inuyasha. There was no point in letting you die -also-"  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
  
Bad choice of words.  
  
  
  
"He means we need you to find her and you were working yourself to death. Stupid." Sango spelled it out, glaring at him over a cup of tea.  
  
  
  
"WELL LET'S GET AT IT THEN!" Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"You're human, Inuyasha. We can't do anything today." Inuyasha visibly shook with anger.  
  
  
  
"SHE COULD BE DEAD BY TOMORROW!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
"THERE IS NO POINT TO RISK MORE THAN POSSIBLE!" -She may be gone already.- Miroku glared, keeping any hint of sadness out of his expression. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"... You should get some rest now, Houshi-sama..." Sango took a blanket to him in a worried way.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha knew there was something horribly wrong.  
  
  
  
Miroku didn't grope Sango.  
  
(A/n: Inuyasha doesn't know Kagome is (was) dead because his nose doesn't work currently. And he was sort of frantic when he was awake last.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was it a nightmare?  
  
  
  
She was confused. She was scared.  
  
  
  
There were shadows around her, looming around her and trying to possess her.  
  
  
  
They whispered for revenge and were desperate for the death of someone.  
  
  
  
-Inuyasha?- She looked around in the darkness. Who was it? She had heard that name before, also.  
  
  
  
-"How about 'Inuyasha'?"- Yes, that stranger. The one that had made her feel safe somehow.  
  
  
  
Oh, where was he? She shuddered as one of the shadows grazed against her.  
  
  
  
She couldn't even remember her name.  
  
  
  
They whispered and screamed things that were too horrible for her to take.  
  
  
  
-Revenge... kill him... he didn't love...-  
  
  
  
Something about that name, 'Inuyasha' sent her... it set her emotions off. She felt longing, yet betrayed. Her sense split.  
  
  
  
Who was he? This man that confused and tortured her?  
  
  
  
Oh, where was that comforting man? He needed those strong arms... (A/n: She means Sessy, heh...)  
  
  
  
She curled up in a ball, whimpering.  
  
  
  
Was it a nightmare?  
  
  
  
-Kill him...-  
  
  
  
-My death was not in vain...-  
  
  
  
-Never die...-  
  
  
  
Die...? Death...?  
  
  
  
Was it a nightmare?  
  
  
  
Or was it reality...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the girl in his arms stir and start to fuss.  
  
  
  
She had a distressed expression on her face and was muttering unhappily.  
  
  
  
Instinctively, his arms tightened around her.  
  
  
  
What had caused her this stress?  
  
  
  
He hit on a new theory.  
  
  
  
Perhaps, Tensaiga healed and wounds of the soul also. It had enabled Rin to speak... Then that would mean that something must have happened to this girl to make her want to forget.  
  
  
  
Something to horrible that her soul had wanted nothing more than to be released.  
  
  
  
But what, or who, could have done such a thing...?  
  
  
  
Words found their way to his lips on their own.  
  
  
  
"No one will hurt you, Kagome... I will protect you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The darkness was closing in, the shadows swooping lower and closer to her.  
  
  
  
It was so cold.  
  
  
  
So unbearably cold.  
  
  
  
She cried out in distress. She was afraid.  
  
  
  
Then, out of the darkness, a voice rung out. The shadows shrunk back as a silver aura wrapped around her.  
  
  
  
-"No one will hurt you, Kagome... I will protect you."-  
  
  
  
The shadows screeched and backed off as the silver radiated, pushing them far away. She felt warmth.  
  
  
  
Kagome...?  
  
  
  
She felt found.  
  
  
  
And a name appeared in her mind.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bundle in his arms ceased to move as he whispered those words. He was startled that he had done such a thing but didn't expect the words to have such an effect.  
  
  
  
The girl's scared expression vanished and she fell into a peaceful slumber. One that was not tainted by voices. One where she could feel the strong arms around her.  
  
  
  
"Sesshou...maru..." He almost lost his balance at the whispered words.  
  
  
  
He'd never told her his name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter Two!  
  
^^ Heheh. Poor Sessy and his denial. How was it? Please review!  
  
  
  
R&R Onegai! No flames!! **I fixed the moon thing ^^ 


End file.
